Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands (A better world TL)
Overview These 3 little-known French-funded tropical volcanic island specks of islands lie smack in the centre of the Pacific's Polynesia/Melanesia region. Wallis and Futuna, officially the Territory of the Wallis and Futuna Islands (/ˈwɒlɪs ... fuːˈtuːnə/; French: Wallis-et-Futuna walis.e.fytyna or Territoire des îles Wallis-et-Futuna, Fakauvea and Fakafutuna: Uvea mo Futuna), is a French island collectivity in the South Pacific between Tuvalu to the northwest, Fiji to the southwest, Tonga to the southeast, Samoa to the east, and Tokelau to the northeast. Though both French and Polynesian, Wallis and Futuna is distinct from the entity known as French Polynesia. The territory is made up of the 3 main islands along with a number of tiny islets, and is split into two island groups that lie about 260 km (160 mi) apart, namely the Wallis Islands (Uvea) in the northeast, and the Hoorn Islands (also known as the Futuna Islands) in the southwest, including Futuna Island proper and the mostly uninhabited Alofi Island. History Pre-1914 On 5 April 1842, the missionaries asked for the protection of France after the rebellion of a part of the local population. On 5 April 1887, the Queen of Uvea (on the island of Wallis) signed a treaty officially establishing a French protectorate. The kings of Sigave and Alo on the islands of Futuna and Alofi also signed a treaty establishing a French protectorate on 16 February 1888. The islands were put under the authority of the French colony of New Caledonia. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral, as did France. In 1917, the three traditional kingdoms were annexed to France and turned into the Colony of Wallis and Futuna, which was still under the authority of the Colony of New Caledonia. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy collapsed for 7 protectionist and public works measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) Japanese saboteurs set fire to several fishing boats in the May of 1944 and 1945. During World War II, the islands’ administration was pro-Vichy until a Free French corvette from New Caledonia deposed the regime on 26 May 1942. Units of the US Marine Corps landed on Wallis on 29 May 1942. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) German saboteurs set fire to several fishing boats in the June of 1944 and 1945. Cold War 2000 French troops arrive as a garrison in 1957. In 1959, the inhabitants of the islands voted to become a French overseas territory, effective in 1961, thus ending their subordination to New Caledonia. 1990s Infrastructure and housing are heavily upgraded by France, NZ, NSW and Queensland through the 1990s. Life today In 2005, the 50th King of Uvea, Tomasi Kulimoetoke II, faced being deposed after giving sanctuary to his grandson who was convicted of manslaughter. The King claimed his grandson should be judged by tribal law rather than by the French penal system. There were riots in the streets involving the King's supporters, who were victorious over attempts to replace the King. Two years later, Tomasi Kulimoetoke died on 7 May 2007. The state was in a six-month period of mourning. During this period, mentioning a successor was forbidden. On 25 July 2008, Kapiliele Faupala was installed as King despite protests from some of the royal clans. Economy It is based on tourism, fishing, agriculture and food processing. Category:Wallis and Futuna Islands Category:France Category:A better world (TL) Category:Islands Category:Pacific Ocean